eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions Box
This page is dedicated to offering suggestions to ngmoco ''for the improvement and advancement of ''Eliminate, as well as pointing out problems and reporting cheaters. Feel free to add suggested content to this page, separating ideas using one space and a dash or bullet point. Additional comments may be entered directly beneath your suggestion. Warning: Profanity and other contributions of inappropriate content will be removed. Do not change the way titles, headings or subtitles are formatted. Note: As you suggest new ideas, think of game balance and how it will affect game play, for you & others Suggestions & Ideas =Weapons= '- Auto Rifle' Make the Auto Rifle saleable. Many employees have a maxed upgraded Auto Rifle and would like to sell it to buy pro weapons. - The Auto Rifle is owned by everyone, and only a few bother to upgrade this n00b weapon.It wouldn't be worth anything anyway, as my Gravity-Hook, with maxed out range, is worth nothing. (Additional Comment: It is in no way a n00b weapon. It is a decent gun although surpassed by the Mag-rail. Falzarfz2 12:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) '- Pistol-type weapon.' Eliminate ''has borrowed weapon styles such as auto-rifles, shotguns, rocket launchers, lasers, machine guns, and grenade launchers, but no pistols so far. (''Additional Comment: Why would ngmoco release that? It will be weaker than other weapons Scarface.Shifter 19:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) '- Flamethrower weapon' (replace clip size and nodes with firing endurance). Possable variation, lightning gun '- Ice Ray' - Make opponents freeze or make the floor slippery like in Frostbite. '- Gauntlet' (found in Quake Live) - or some type of high damage malee weapon. '- Mines' - (Comment: These would turn out to be the cheapest weapon out undisputed. This game isn't built for mines, it's a quick paced fps, mine's don't fit it) - (Response: True, but maybe a game limit, 4 or so per match - hopefully all around the noob shield) '- Sniper' - One round - high damage. (Additional Comment: Think about it again, people would steal your kills while you reload. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) '- Grenades' - bomb like things that explode, should be available in the items section and expire every 2-3 rounds. rebuyable. (Additional Comment: The Hellfire is already a grenade launcher, why do you need grenades? Grenades don't suit a game like this either. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) - Laser - Sort of like the Vaporizer, but a lot weaker. Although its weaker, it fires a constant stream of energy with cooldown. Like a supercharged laser pointer? (Additional Comment: There is already one in the game's files called the Saber. Falzarfz2 12:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) -'Swords/Similar CLose Range Weapons': Cheaper, weaker, but for use when long range weapons can't hit or will cause damage to yourself. Armour Pro/Jr armours!! Or at least more prototype armors for higher ranked players. An overall well-rounded armour with decent everything, but not excelling in anything either. (e.g. Sentry's shielding, Sniper's speed, Airborne's aquatics, Infantry's jump, and Exoquatic's trageting, etc) -Perhaps full-out flight in the airborne armor? Skins - More international skins for big countries, such as: Mexico,Russia, Italy, Sweden, etc. - Make skins like Bullseye, Paradise,Tribal pernament in store - More Plain Colours! Not all of use want patterned skins, some of us might just want a single colour - like black. (Comment: The Elite skin is black.) -Perhaps make the more expensive skins (e.g. Elite) have a little bit of stat boosting qualities, like maybe +3 to everything? Moco Shift -Use fewer powercells to play, but they take longer to recharge, perhaps? - 6 or 12 powercells a match, maybe with credits tripled or an ultra-fast recharge rate (Additional Comment: Anyone in their right mind would never allow something like this. It'd destroy the point of buying powercells and the source of revenue for ngmoco. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) (Response: Well it is the '''experimental '''moco shift) '' ''(Response to response: Maybe so, but they're experimenting to see what they'd like to put as a'' ''permanent'' 'energy system.)' (Response to response to response: *runs away*) Map features - Items - Items like the Kamikaze, Invisibility & Teleport found in Quake Live (new controls will have to be added) - Moving Platforms/Walkways - Hidden Passageways & sniping holes - Spring Boards - Anti Gravity Zones - Lava/Slime found in Quake Live - Damaging floors/walls (Additional Comment to all of these: Don't treat eliminate like other games. Moving platforms/walkways would make you a sitting duck and why do you need these and springboards when you have a gravity hook? Anti-gravity zones would make you a sitting duck and a damaging environment would not suit this game. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) (Response to Falzarfz2: Why would damaging/moving components of maps be unnecessary? There is one on the Bedlam and Frostbite maps.) (Respone to above: Those are fatal rather than damaging. Damaging environments is a different level because Eliminate's maps are facilities. Lava/slime is not justified, the 'water' in Tank is radioactive but it is not damaging. Moving components is not required with a gravity hook or jet pack? Falzarfz2 06:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) -Wide open map, perhaps outdoors/field? Could relate to co-op storyline. Misc - Prototype changes - Instead of use limits, credits could be deducted according to percentages or fixed rate. - Gifts - Send gifts to friends - End of match chat : Probably won't be a reality, as Eliminate doesn't have the best IM known, andwould be placed in the 17+ category of the app store. : However, maybe a series of buttons such as "gg" or "No energy - so why did you take my credits Aargh!!!!" - In-game mic chat : - The Case Against Voice Chat - Eliminate Fans Blog - Option to alter zoom sensitivity : (Additional Comment: Just don't upgrade zoom so much. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) : (Zoom is only '''only '''advised for the mag-rail where head shots are needed) - Vaporiser beam colour change - Speed Test - Tests you internet connection & reports back if suitable - Re-releases of possible promotional weapons (hurricane, mag-rail, hellfire, etc). - Noob compenstaion - Let's say your skill 2500 or something - and then your quickly partnered in a deathmatch with those with skill 8000. You are flattered, -8 kills or something . You want compenstation - 4 powercells maybe, I dunno. -More Weapons, no Temp. Deals Problems/Bugs - Flicking around the store aimlessly could crash the app) - Friends - An awful way for you to organising matches, but can crash when you have been talking too long. - Common startup glitch causes game to crash, occurs 1 in 10 times or so (no memory loss, just inconvienent) - Solo Co-oping. Awful problem to me. Only get myself playing. Only get a partner every 15 or so co-op matches. - A Video to describe my problem. thumb|right|300px (Additional Comment to all: These are not universal problems. Why would you be flicking around the store aimlessly? Friend matches are slightly annoying to organise but it doesn't crash for taking too long, this may just be your device. All of these are just problems with your device, not the app. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) (Response: "It may just be your device" I think you find, that not all of use on here are jailbroken, and therefore unable to do anything if there is a bug.) '(Response: I don't think you could fix it even if it was jailbroken anyway. Falzarfz2 11:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC))' (Response to Response: I thaught you could change code on it or something) (Response to above: That'd take extreme/professional coding skills to know which part is making it crash. The average person would only figure out how to cheat the game (i won't say what you can do). Falzarfz2 12:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) Report Cheating I hear you can cheat by going to iFile and change a couple of lines with different text. etc full ammo, guns. Is this possible? Yes, It is very possible. I would reccomend it.